Dusk Returns
by AliceCullenRox 16
Summary: This story is the Cullens life after Breaking Dawn! Secretly the Volturi is behind all of the weird dispearances like how Jacob runs away. The cullens get chosen to go to a Wizards VS Vampires tournametn at Hogwarts...
1. Chapter 1

Dusk Returns

Book 1 Alice

Prologue

This book is written to be a sequel to Breaking Dawn written by Stephenie Meyer. I did not Copy-write anything from Stephenie Meyer. This book is written form a bunch of point of views. I am NOT Stephanie Meyer, this was just written for fun.

Book 1 Alice

Chapter 1 Bella's Gift

Oh come one Bella, your outfit looks horrible!"

I complained to Bella. Well, she deserved it, her outfit was totally un-matched. She was wearing a baby blue, silk button down blouse (which was fine), and a red pair of sweatpants.

"Ugh, Alice, it doesn't matter hunting is not as fashion show!" She exclaimed.

She was right, but still, she knows its been killing me all day.

Edward walked in. One eyebrow up. The guys were home from there trip to British Colombia, Canada. Bella turned around and smiled at him, he opened his arms and she ran into them. "How was your hunt?" asked Bella.

Edward smiled. "Delightful, but it would have been better if you were there." He said.

Bella chuckled. Then, they kissed, quick but full of passion. "Well, I get to go tomorrow so were even." She added.

Edward Chuckled back. I got bored from there romance and let my mind wander. I wondered what I'd catch tomorrow.

The beginning of my vision was black and white it slowly turned into colors. I see me with a Panther. Huh, I haven't seen one of those in a while. I focused back to reality. Jasper was leaning on the wall smiling at me. I skipped to him. "Hi," I greeted him.

"Hi." He replied.

"I've missed you." He said cheerfully.

"I've missed you too." I agreed.

Then, we kissed. Not for long but long enough for me. "Where's Nessie?" He asked.

"With Rose up stairs, she's helping rap Bella's Mothers day present." I answered.

"Ah. What is she getting her?" He asked.

"Plain tickets for Bella, Edward, and her to go to visit Zafrina from the Amazon coven." I whispered.

"Oh, that's nice, I do remember Zafrina _demanding_ Bella to promise to bring Renesmee to see her." He said then laughed under his breath.

"Yes," I agreed and slowly grinned.

I looked in Bella's future.

She and Edward Knocking on Zafrina's door. I giggled. When Senna swung open the door unaware on who it was Bella jumped back pulling Edward and Renesmee with her, she even hissed. Poor Bella. I smirked.

"What?" asked Jasper.

"Nothing." I said as I left the future.

Then I grabbed Jasper's hand and tolled him upstairs into Rosalie's room. Nessie was perched on a chair. When she saw me she asked, "Alice, do you think Momma will like her preasent?"

"Of course she will, she'll like anything from you."

I assured her.

"Yea, um can you look just to make sure?" she asked.

"Sure!" I squeaked.

When I looked, it was more difficult, because it involved Renesmee. Then Bella's face appeared lighted up smiling with something next to her. I was guessing its Renesmee. So I guess she is going to be excited after all. I refocused.

"She'll love it." I squeaked.

"Okay, good." said Nessie with a sigh.

"Where's Edward, he'll get mad if he cant be part of our sckeeming." said Rosalie.

_Edward get up here. _I thought. _If you want to give the present to Bella. _I added. Then, suddenly he was in Rose's room.

"I've gotten Bella my own present from and Alice, huh Nessie." He informed us .

"Yup, Daddy and Alice got her a-" Renesmee started but Edward cut her off. "It's a surprise for everybody except You, Me, and Alice , remember?" He said in his velvety voice.

Oh, I get to know.

"Yes you get to know." Edward answered my thoughts .

Ugh I hate when he does that.

"I know you do." He answered again.

I envy him for that. But I can see the future, witch is absolutely as good as mind reading.

"You might be right" He answered.

"Ugh, Edward get out of my head!" I shouted.

He glared at me. I smiled.

"Ok Alice, get in your room, then I'll tell you." He growled. I skipped behind him smiling eagerly.

He shut the door behind me.

"You, and I are getting her a Cullen Crest." He informed me. Ooh that's a good idea.

"Here it is." He showed it to me.

It is the little metal shield on golden rope, it was a choker like mine but very different, it would be secure on her neck unlike mine which is sort of hung. The rope chain was beautiful.

"Edward, its beautiful, but how come its from me too?" I asked.

"Because I knew you would like it if it was from you too and you paid for the gold rope." He told me.

"You got into my stash huh?" I asked.

"Well I ran out of cash and I didn't feel like going to the ATM." He explained.

That's just like Edward, he doesn't feel like taking a stop to the ATM but he'll go the long way to our house.

"Oh-" I started but he cut me off.

"Yes, I'll pay you back,"

"Because it was rather expensive even for us." He explainedj.

"Oh well thanks for letting me know, and she'll love that its from me too."

I started searching for what time we would give it to her.

It was about 2:00 in the afternoon when I looked, and now it was 1:55.

"Well I guess we'd better give it to her now." I questioned.

"Yep, I guess we should." He answered.

I skipped out of the room to get Nessie, Jasper, and Rose so we could give it to Bella.

When I walked in Nessie already was heading for the door, so was Rose.

I motioned my finger to Jasper in a "follow" kind of way. He seemed to understand perfectly and appeared next to me. I guessed he ran. I smiled and grabbed his hand and tolled him down the stairs. Bella was sitting on a chair with her arms crossed.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

Edward spoke, "Well, do you know what day it is?"

"It's not any special day. Its not a birthday not Christmas, oh wait, UGH its mothers day." She moaned.

"There you go, um well Renesmee has a present for you, and Alice and I do too." said Edward.

Bella put her head in one hand and held the other out for Edward to hold. He understood immediately and popped over to her. Her hand in his kind of like what Jasper did to me.

"Don't worry love, you'll like it it's a must-have item for us Cullens." He hinted her.

"Oh." She puffed.

"Okay, throw me your worst," she commanded.

Renesmee ran up to her and handed her a little bag. She whispered, "I hope you like it!"

Bella smiled and opened the little bag and her eyes lightened like how it was in my vision. She smiled again but wider and Opened her arms.

Renesmee ran into them.

"Thank you, it's the best present you could have gave to me." She cooed.

Nessie shot me some of her dimples. I winked in response.

"Our turn!" I squeaked and skipped up to Bella.

Edward handed her the little box rapped in silver paper.

She slowly glared at him and took a deep breath.

Her finger tore of the paper and she opened she opened box.

"What is it," she asked,

"You know I don't wear necklaces." she added to Edward

"It's a Cullen crest love, all of us wear one and you're a Cullen now so I thought you should have it but Alice got the chain." Edward explained.

"Oh, thank you Edward, Alice this means a lot to me." Bella explained.

"Do you like the chain?" I asked.

"Of course, Alice!" she answered.

Then, she stood up and gave me a hug. Whoa is that Bella in there. She just hugged me.

"Thanks a lot." she whispered.

Then she ran to Edward. He smiled. Then they kissed. A long kiss.

Then he pulled the little necklace out and put it on her neck. It seemed that it was made to be on Bella's neck, well I guess it was. It looked beautiful on her.

"It's quite lovely on you." Edward complemented.

"It does, it is more pretty then mine or Roslalies or Esme's." I added.

Rosalie and Esme nodded.

"Thanks." Bella said.

Then she scooped Renesmee up with one hand and Grabbed Edward in the other and took off to there Cottage.

"Hey Esme!" I called.

"Now that Nessie is older don't you think we should give her room a new design?" I asked Esme.

"Yes, good thought, Alice." Esme agreed.

Nessie's Room now still had a crib and Whinny The Pooh.

"Maybe pink and brown, would that be cute?" she asked.

"Come on Mom, lets go!" I sqeeked while grabbing her arm and pulling her up the stairs to her office.

I heard Emmett's chuckle in the background.

I also heard Rose talking to Carlisle in the conference room. I even heard Jaspers quiet footsteps behind us. Everything was normal, well as normal as the Cullen's get.

chapter 2 The verry short trip

"Goodbye, girls have fun!" said Edward. He hugged Bella and Renesmee and shut Bella's Ferrari. This was the first time anybody has been in it besides Bella and Edward.

Bella was in the driver's seat, I was in the passenger seat, Rosalie was on the right back, Nessie in the middle with her car-seat even though she doesn't need one, we just put it there because that's what people would normally do, and Esme was in the Left. All of us Cullen woman were going on a hunting trip. We never go, it's the first time in 2 years. We were going to Colorado, not many of us have been there. I have once though.

When we pulled out of the Drive way Jasper waved.

I blew him a kiss in response.

Carlisle was next to Edward smiling. Edward looked longingly at Bella but smiled that crooked smile.

"Ok so, it will take us about 1 day to get there since we don't need to sleep." I said after searching in the future.

"Ok but I'm not driving the whole time." said Bella.

I sighed. That was just like her to say because she was all against doing this because she thought it was a celebration for her keeping Renesmee. But it wasn't it was just a fun thing us Cullen's woman do once in a while.

"I'll drive, if you'd like." said Esme.

"Thank you Esme." Bella replied.

"No problem." Esme answered.

"So, Nessie are you excited to go on your first real trip?" Rosalie asked.

An hour passed an we basicly talked about the trip Bella Edward and Nessie were going on.

I was surprised Bella was actually excited. Then all of the sudden Bella whimpered in pain.

"What's wrong?" asked Esme.

"Edward." whispered Bella.

We all understood. Since we'd left the first time without her, it's been hard for her to be away from him.

"You miss him." I said.

"Yes, and what if something happens, what if somehow I come home and he's not there, or if something happens to me and, he tries to… kill him self again." She gasped between "kill"

I searched. Nothing happened unpleasant to Bella or Edward, except the pain of being apart.

"Nothings going to happen." I assured her.

"Get it of your mind." suggested Rose.

"Yah, that's just what I'll do, get it out of my mind." murmured Bella.

"Ok, Nessie, wake up we're almost there." said Bella trying to wake up Renesmee, who happened to be sleeping in her arms while Esme was driving.

"Momma, are we here, can I get a souvenir for Daddy?" asked Nessie.

"Sure." agreed Bella delighted.

Edward _would _love that. He would be thrilled. I checked. I saw Edwards face lighting up with joy and holding Renesmee.

"Your daddy will love that." I told Renesmee.

"I just feel that I don't show him how much I love him and he thinks I don't." Nessie informed us.

"He knows, and he doesn't think you don't love him,"

"You're just more attached to me, that's pretty much how every kid is." Bella finished.

"Really, you think so?" Nessie asked.

"Yes, I know for a fact." Bella assured her

Then, we arrived at a the hotel. Ugh, it NEEDS some Esme designs. I opened the door of Bella's Ferrari and stepped out. Bella did too and Rosalie and Esme did the same.

"Well, this place really needs some Esme designs." I said emphasizing on the really.

"Why thank you dear." Thanked Esme.

I smiled and nodded, then skipped over to the entrance.

The door was a gold and glass revolving door. I simply tapped it and it swung, I turned, the others were glaring.

"Oops!" I screeched.

They just walked up and motioned me to go through, except for Nessie, who ran into the revolving door and cept on running.

"Nessie," Bella warned.

"What Momma?" She asked.

"Please go in and let us through." Bella ordered in a nice way.

"O…K…" Nessie said curiously.

I walked in after Nessie had stopped running and made one round again, then Bella, then Esme, then Rosalie.

The inside of the hotel was nice. Not only nice, it was beautiful, the pretty designer curtains in the giant window behind the stairs were perfect, the glossy wood of the check in desk and the coffee table looked like they just came out of a magazine, the pretty rock waterfall behind the check in desk was a nice feature.

"Wow" said Rosalie.

"Colorado sure does have nice hotels." Bella added.

"Yeah" agreed Renesmee.

Esme walked up to the check in desk, a short plump woman wearing a light blue suit, with a white button down blouse was standing behind it. She was shorter then me, and was a lot older then me, or she looked older then me.

"What can I do for you ladies?" she asked, her voice was higher then I expected, similar to Bella's new shimmery voice. Bella picked up Renesmee.

"Um we'd like to check in." Esme informed the woman.

I looked on her jacket to see if she was wearing a name tag. It was pinned on the high chest, carved into the fake gold was Claire Mason. Huh it's the same last name as Edward had. I wondered if they were related.

"Last name." the woman named Claire said as she pulled out a list of people expecting to have a room waiting for them.

"Cullen." Esme said her voice with no emotion.

"Cullen, Cullen, Cullen." Claire murmured to her self as she was looking for our last name with her finger sliding down by the names.

"Here we go." She said leaving her finger by our name. Then, she typed something into the computer and walked to her left and picked up a card and slid it into the slider, activating it and handed it to us.

"You will be in room 31, enjoy your stay." She put the list down and walked down a hall.

"Well, that was easy." Said Esme.

"Very, no questions at all." Agreed Rosalie. Usually people ask things like, "What shampoo do you use?"

Or they seem all suspicious. Suddenly Bella's phone rang. We all knew it was Edward. She sat Renesmee down and grabbed it out of her pocket, and clicked it on.

"Hi Edward."

"Yes we're here… She's fine… I know I miss you to, go have a Debate with Carlisle or something, or go work on our packing for the Amazon… I love you… Bye."

Then she sighed, and held out her arms for Renesmee, and Nessie jumped in them.

Rosalie walked toward the elevator we followed.

"Well it must be on floor two" I said.

Esme nodded.

I punched in the light up number two and it beeped. I could have easily broke it but I was careful.

When, we were all settled in our 2 rooms side-by-side, I had my cloths all in the closet. Bella, me, and Nessie were sharing a room. Bella and my cloths were in the closet while Nessie's were In the drawers under the TV.

"Ok, I think were settled in." I said.

"Momma, can we go swimming?" Nessie asked.

Bella and I looked at each other. I nodded.

"Well, I don't see a reason why." said Bella.

"But, there will be a lot of humans there, so don't get your hopes up if we think there's to many for you and your mom to handle" I said.

"I agree, better to be safe then sorry." Bella added.

"Ok" Renesmee said with a sigh.

"Lets go hunt first." Bella said

"Yes, um ill go get the others" I said then ran out the door as fast as I could and ended up in the other room in what seemed like no time at all. Esme was busy putting out stuff that we didn't need like toothpaste.

She turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Lets hunt." I said. Rosalie stepped out of there kitchen, and nodded. All three of us walked out. Bella and Renesmee were already out side of our room waiting for us, hand-in-hand. When we were walking we passed a group of men. One slapped Rosalie's but when we passed. I glared, and the one slapped mine to, so I pushed him, he flew down and I heard a crack of his wrist. Oops. I looked over at Nessie, she was giggling.

The man that I pushed yelled. "Whoa the hot one Is strong!" I turned around and yelled, "Don't push your luck." That got him to shut up. The other men laughed as we walked away.

"Auntie Alice, he likes you." Said Renesmee.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know weather to say the truth, or just nod. I guessed I'd just tell the truth.

"Well honey, he just likes me because of my looks, not on how my attitude is." I explained.

"Oooohhh, well do you like him like he likes you back?" she asked.

How dare her question if I like him more then Jasper, he is my reason for being. I shook my head.

"I love Jasper, not him." I said in a tone that was more bitter then it should have been.

"Oh." she replied.

"I love Jasper more then anything, just as your momma loves you and your daddy more then anything, or how Auntie Rosalie loves Emmett more then anything, or even how Grandma Esme loves Grandpa Carlisle." I explained.

" But we all love you more then anything too." I added.

"Oh, and how I love Jacob?" she asked.

"Yes." I agreed.

"Ok, enough about that, lets hunt." Bella said grabbing Nessie's hand before we crossed the street.

We walked to the edge of the town to the woods, and ran deeper into the forest. I found a deer, and two elk, the elk were much better then the deer, they had more of a human taste, Nessie only had one deer, well she would get full easier.

Nessie looked like she was about 6 now, only at 1 and a half years old. It worries me, but from Nahuel's story apparently she would be fine, as he is.

Suddenly my phone rung as we were walking back to our hotel, I snatched it from my pocket in my boot cut jeans and fliped it open.

"Hi Jazz." I said, because I saw that it was him in my vision.

"Alice, somethings happened." He said in a worried tone.

"What is it?" I asked, I searched before he responed, I couldn't see anything bad.

"Jacobs… run off… and we don't know why or when or where to." he explained.

I gasped, and my body froze. So that's why I couldn't see.

"What is it Alice?" Esme questioned puzzled, well they all were, even Renesmee.

I put one finger up to translate that I need a little more time to talk to Jasper.

"Were on our way, are you home?" I asked.

"Yes, well, Emmett and I are, Carlisle and Edward are trying to trace his cent, since they know it better then we do, especially Edward." He informed me.

"Ok, we'll be there as soon as possible, I love you, bye." I said before I hung up.

I looked into the future, to see when we would get back to Forks, I saw Bella standing bye a clock and it was about 5:00 in the morning well now it was 6 :00 at night, forks time, but in Colorado its about 4:00.

"Something's happened." I repeted Jaspers words.

"What is it Alice?" Bella asked.

Before I could respond Bella tearlessly sobbed, "It's Edward huh, he's dead, I knew this would happen to me-" but I interrupted her saying, "No Bella its not Edward, its Jacob." I assured her.

Her eyes flushed with relief but pain still in them, for Jacob.

"What's wrong with Jacob?" Nessie asked, her tone serious.

"He's gone, he disappeared, Edward and Carlisle are searching for him, they don't know where, why, or when he left." I said.

A tear trickled down Renesmee's beautiful little face. "Was it me? My Jacob is gone because of me? What did I do?" She asked.

"No, no, no, of course not." I assured her.

"Well lets get to the air port, actually, ill stay here and pack up our stuff and cancel our plans." Bella offered.

"Good idea, we'll just hurry to the airport." Esme said.

"Bye, see you." Bella dismissed us.

"By momma." Nessie called as we hurried away.

"Bye Nessie, I love you." She called.

"I love you too!" Nessie replied.

Chapter 3 Carlisle

"When we arrived home Edward was playing Bella's lullaby, thinking Bella was here, but it stoped right after I thought about it. He appeared out of the house in a flash.

"Where's Bella?" He growled.

"On a plain," I informed him.

"because we needed some one to go pack up our stuff and cancel our plans for the hotel." I explained.

Relief flushed his eyes, like Bella's did when she thought Edward was dead, but there was pain, I was guessing for Jacob, and Bella's absence, he was probably looking forward to seeing her, well I knew he was looking forward to seeing her.

"Yes that's why." he said.

I just rolled my eyes, because wouldn't that be the right thing to do? He would eventually just give up trying to annoy me because I wouldn't show any signs of weakness.

"Bella should be here in about, an hour Edward, so hold your horses." I told him.

He glared. Then I felt something grab my hand. I didn't have to look into the future to know what it was. It was my love, my reason for being, Jasper.

I turned around and we kissed immediately. His lips were the best thing if felt all day. When we stopped, Edward was staring at us longingly, like he wanted something from me.

I just rolled my eyes and asked Jasper, "Anything new about the Jacob thing?"

"Well, the pack is searching, Edward was but he went the trail went to the line, and the pack said they could take it from there, so hopefully we can find him." Jaspers words were in a soft sweet silky voice, I closed my eyes when he said his first words, to memorize how good they felt.

"Oh, well Nessie is the scarcest out of all of us, she cant stop asking 'Is he going to be ok?' and she hasn't smiled since you called." I told him.

"Well lets hope we can get to the bottom of this." He said, his eyes like worm milk.

"Yes, lets hope." I agreed.

To bad I couldn't see were he was, since he was a werewolf I cant see anything to do with him, or its not clear at least, because I'd never been a werewolf. It really irritates me when I cant see, like my visions are Impossible to control. I grinded my teeth.

"Alice!" I heard, the voice that called it happened to be from Emmett.

"What?" I asked as I let go of Jasper's hand and walked into the living room.

"The pack found him, he was in northern California, and he wants to talk to you!" Emmett said.

"But… Why doesn't he want to talk to Edward?" I asked.

"He… did, but Edward got really mad and left to go wait for Bella in at the airport." He explained.

"Oh, were is he?" I asked.

"Why don't you come out side, that's were he's waiting." Emmett sedjusted.

"O…kay" I agreed as I walked out onto the front lawn.

Jacob was just standing there with a worried face.

"What is it Jacob?" I asked, with a bitter tone.

"Well, you see, Alice, I, well, I-" But I cut him off by yelling, "What the hell is it Jacob?"

"I well, I don't feel comfortable with all of the blood suckers any more, even Renesmee, or even my pack, I'm leaving, tell Nessie I'm sorry and she wont ever have to see me again, I'm living on my own, well tell Bella I said that I love her to and that I said goodbye." He whispered.

My whole body started to shake with rage, how dare he to this to us, to Renesmee, what did he think she would be better with out him? I couldn't see anything, just red, the pressure made me want to screem. Then I felt my body setting into a crouch, my teeth showing. I saw his eyes pop out, like he was going to screem too.

"How dare you." I growled.

"I.. I… I'm sorry, no need to be hasty." He tried to cawm me, but I stayed the same.

"I'm sorry Jacob but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I warned.

"No problem, bye" He said right before he burst into a wolf, and ran away like a coward.

I felt like running after him and tearing his limbs of then cutting them up into little pieces and feeding them to the mountain lions. But, I wont, it would upset Nessie.

Im going to find Edward, too discuss this with him.

When I parked my porshe into the air port parking lot I raced into the airport, I soon saw Edwards bronze hair waiting bye the gait. I walked up to him.

He turned around. "What do you want Alice?" He growled a little loud.

"I'm here to talk to you, Jacob talked to me." I growled back.

His eyes let up a little bit. "Oh, so the damn dog talked to you to?" He asked.

"Yes, how dare he, I mean do you think he even though about how Renesmee would feel?" I asked.

"I _should _kill him, he deserves it." Edward growled.

"If you do, I'm helping, but that would bring trouble with the pack." I moaned.

"I've considered that." He said.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Nothing will calm u down?" I asked.

He shot me a glare. I gave him daggars back. Oh yeah, the only thing in the world that can calm him down, Bella.

"Flight 987 from Denver just arrived" A voice from the intercom yelled.

Edward sparked up. His eyes grew with light.

Bella walked out of the airplane, her long dark hair in a soft ponytail. She looked beautiful as ever, well not when she was at there wedding of course. If Edwards eyes could pop out of his head they would, have at that moment. Bella ran to Edward. They kissed, a long kiss.

"I love you, and I've missed you" Edward whispered into here ears. "Same." Bella said. Then they grabbed hands and walked away, like I wasn't even there.

I just stood there, with my arms across my chest. Bella turned around and sighed. I walked up and greeted her

"Hi Bella."

"Hi Alice." She replied.

Then all three of us walked away.

Bella rode with Edward in his car, and I drove my car home.

When I arrived home, Bella's eyes were full of sorrow, because of Jacob. How did he think Bella would feel when she found out that her best friend was gone, forever? Did he think she would be fine, like nothing ever happened. I hated him now, he is not welcome I this house again.

When we walked in Carlisle was sitting with Nessie, trying to explain everything. Esme was sitting next to him. Rose was, well rose wasn't there. Neither was Emmett, I was guessing they went out to hunt.

"Welcome home Bella." Greeted Esme. She got up and gave her a hug. I just stood be hind her. I just walked around them. Jasper was right beside me, we were already holding hands. Oh how I love my Jasper.

I love him so much, more than anything.

I walked up to Nessie, she was sobbing. In Bella's arms.

"There there, I know, I know how you feel, momma, felt the same way at one time, its ok." Bella tried to calm Nessie but she didn't do anything.

Edwards face was in pain too, because he had to watch Nessie suffor.

So, that's basically all that happened, the whole night.

Us trying to calm Nessie. Me loving Jasper to death, and us trying to figure out our plans for Dartmouth.

Since there would be not Jacob in the picture we wouldn't have to worry about plans for him, which will be a lot easier.

Nessie is still depressed but maybe she'll forget about him. That would be best for her so we all try not to talk about him when she's in the room.

Bella, Edward, Jasper, and me are going at the same time, and will be on the plane at the same time, and Bella and I are going to try to get a dorm together, same with Edward and Jasper. Its not going to be easy but were just going to have to persuade, which is easy for us because of our good looks. Rosalie and Emmett are being sophomores at a high school in the area, and Nessie's going to start preschool, and Carlisle is going to continue with the doctor stuff.

I looked into the future, but what I saw shocked me Carlisle.

Book 2 bella.

Whats wrong with me?

Why did Carlisle leave? Why would he, and why was it because of me? Edward cept telling me that it not my fault, and he didn't know why it would be if it was. But I didn't believe him. I kept staring at the letter he left us.

Dear Everyone,

I''m sorry I had to go but it was because of Bella. Do not try to find me, Alice and Edward you are the only people that will know, I beg of you, please do not come and try to find me. Bella, I know you will not understand why it was because of you but it was, your just to much to handle, and my Esme, I love you more than anything but I cant have you come with me.

Sincerely,

Carlisle Cullen

Edward would his every time he read it. What did I do to Carlisle, and he was right I didn't understnd how it could be mmy fault, well he did say that I was too much to handle, but I didn't think I was so bad that I made him leave.

Esme was crying, no joy ever, much like how Nessie is.

This was weird, first Jacob, now Carlisle? It just didn't make sense.

"I just don't understand." I moaned to Edward.

"Niether do I, but Carlisle is in Northern Canada, were best if we obey his wishes and not try to follow him."

I nodded. Edward leaned down and kissed my forehead, his lips soft and pure. Oh how much I love my Edward. I looked up. His beautiful, godlike, face looked down at me. How could someone be so good looking? Beets me.

" I love you." I told him.

" I love you more." He told me no emotion.

" Your wrong." I taunted.

" How dare you for one second question how much I love you? Clearly the title goes to me." He growled.

I just smiled. I chuckled, that was so Edward to say that.

All of the sudden My phone rung. I snatched it up out of my pocket. And clicked it on.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Is this Bella Cullen?" The voice of some1 familiar was at the other line, it was Mikes mom.

"Yes it is she, Mrs. Neuton is that you?" I asked.

"Yes Bella its me, somthings happen." Her voice was crakaly like she was crying.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Its mike, he's been killed." She sobbed.

I froze. Mike was dead? But how?

"H-he's dead?" I questioned.

"Yes, he was found in the forest, I was wondering if, if you'd like to go to the funeral?" she asked still crying but understandable.

This made y mind wonder, what if he was turned into a vampire? Well that would be silly. I questioned why I had even thought of that.

"Of course Mrs. Newton." I agreed.

"Th-th-thank you." She shuddered.

"Your very welcome, um when is it?" I asked.

"Oh, well were planning to do it May 17th."

"I'll be there, thank you, for inviting me." I thanked her.

" Your welcome, have a great day." She struggled to put joy in her words.

"Bye." I muttered before hanging up.

I couldn't believe Mike was dead. I mean how could he be dead? Well apparently he was found in a forest. But why there? Maybe he got lost and starved to death, no that didn't sound like Mike. What's going on? First, Jacob is gone, then Carlisle leaves because of me, and now Mike is dead? What in this unfair world would be behind all of this?

"Bella what is it?" Edward asked obviously curious.

"Mikes… dead." I explained.

"Dead? How?" He asked.

"They don't know Mrs. Newton said he was found in the forest." I explained.

"You don't think…" He asked cut off by the curiosity.

"I don't have any idea." He answered.

I was guessing we were both on the same page, both wondering if he could have been turned.

Nessie walked up to us and held out her arms to Edward, that meant she wanted him to hold her. He smiled and scooped her up, then threw her in the air she giggled.

He smiled.

"Everything's going to be ok, we just have to figure things out." Edward told her.

"I hope so." she replied.

An hour passed. Alice and I made plans to go to Jessica's house and wish her the best, we knew she really liked Mike. I wondered how she was doing, I also wondered what she was doing that very moment, crying, grieving, or maybe even just sitting around being bord.

Dusk Returns


	2. The Email

**I didn't know what she was doing, because I wasn't there with her. I guessed I could e-mail her, it would probably be good if I checked my e-mail, I hadn't checked it in what seemed to be forever. **

"**I'm going to E-mail Jessica," I told Edward. **

"**To see how she's doing, because she won't answer my calls."**

"**That's a great idea, love." Edward complemented. **

**I walked up into my room and clicked on my lap top. It took several minutes to load up. Then, I clicked The internet and went to my e-mail. I had twenty seven messeges, and twenty five of them were from Mom. One was from Angela, and one was from ****, that was odd, the Volturi? I clicked it open, it said..**

**Bella,**

**Greetings from Jane, Alec, and Aro. We would like to invite you and your Edward to a little vampire meeting, you two have been selected to represent the Olympic coven. There will be other vampires from other covens too. Please reply, Thank you. **

**Jane, Alec, and Aro**

**Edward just stood there over my shoulder.**

**"Alice!" Edward called horrified. **

**She arrived in seconds. **

**"What is it Edward?**

**"Bella got an e-mail from the Volturi" Edward Explained. **

"**This was sent 5 days ago though." I added. **

"**Hmmm." Alice said under her breath. **

"**Well I suppose you two will have to go…" She added **

"**Yes." I agreed. **

**I typed…**

**Dear Volturi,**

**Edward and I accept the offer. But when should we get there? Please e-mail us back with the details. **

**Bella. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice just stood there, trying to concentrate on her vision. **

"**Well it seems normal, just a meeting, nothing special, they just have this thing coming up, they are going to pick to couples from each coven, the couples that both have powers, and were going to some school called Hogwarts and compete, the two couples they choose are Me, Jasper, Bella, and Edward. Nessie is also invited to come, but she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to." Alice Explained. **

**Wow, a tournament? Wizards? They didn't exist? Did they? **

**Edward asked "Wizards? I didn't know they existed?"**

"**Me neither, until now." Alice replied. **

"**I don't think it's a very good Idea… What if it's a trick?" Esme said. Esme? She hadn't come out of her room since Carlisle had left, which seemed like forever. **

"**Ugh so many things!" I yelled and stormed out of the room. **

**Edward ran behind me his hands around me already. **

"**What's the matter?" He asked. **

" **I just want to get out of this nightmare!" I screamed at him and I just fell to the ground and started to dry sob. **

"**I…m so so…rrryy." I said still sobbing.**

**Edward scooped me up in his arms and held me against his chest. **

"**No, **_**I'm **_**so sorry you have to go through this hell." He said. **

"**It just doesn't make sense." I complained, as I curled up in his arms and cuddled against him. **

"**Well, all of us are confused, it was NOT your fault that Carlisle left." He growled. **

"**Lets go out, it's a very nice day and we haven't done anything fun in ages." Edward said, his voice persuasive, how could I not give in to him?**

"**Ok… But Nessie is coming, she hasn't ever been to town." I said. **

**Nessie could pass for a 6 year old. Couldn't she?**

"**Yes, I wasn't planning to go with out her." He said. **

"**Oh, well lets go now, I'm dying to get out of this house, no offence." I said.**

"**Non taken, I've been dying to get out of here for 50 years." He said. **

**I laughed. **

"**Nessie!" I called. \**

**About 3 seconds later she walked in with curiosity across her face. **

"**Hi, Momma, what do you need?" She asked.**

"**We're going on a trip, to the city, and getting out of here for once." I said. **

"**But, Momma, I want to stay here, I like it here."**

**I was silent. I looked up at Edward, then down to Nessie, I nodded. **

**Then I just stood there nodding. **

**I finally stopped.**

"**Well honey, you know Daddy and I need a vacation, if its ok with you, we could go out for a couple of days and you could stay with Auntie Alice." I said. **

**Edward frowned. **

**Nessie nodded. **

"**Ok, maybe We can plan the trip we're going on!" Nessie squeaked, she sounded so excited, she was taking after Alice, I could tell at that very moment. **

**I half grinned, imagining her shopping at the mall. With her friends, normal friends. **


	4. The New Vampires

I thought to my self, where were we going to go? I mean we could rent a hotel in forks, but still. Well maybe we shouldn't go what if Carlisle or Jacob calls?

"Edward, maybe its not such a good idea, what if Carlisle or Jacob calls." I said.

"I already thought of that, if either one of them calls or if we get another e-mail from the Volturi Alice, and Esme swore to me that they would call." Of course, Edward was always one step ahead of me, sometimes several steps ahead of me.

"Oh, ok." I agreed.

"Now lets get going, we only have four days." Edward said.

"Four days? I was thinking more like a week.

"Well Bella, the e-mail said that it was going to be on May 24th and that's in four days!" He said.

"Oh, well yeah I was being stupid I guess." I said.

Then, I walked to the car, it would take about 20 minutes to get there, well the way Edward drives, he probably wouldn't let me be the one to drive.

When we arrived at the hotel I stepped out of the car and I man was sitting on the sidewalk next to our car.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Um, no sorry I was just leaving." he said.

"Uh, ok." I said. The boy had red hair. Really bright red hair. He looked about 17, 16. He even had a British accent.

Edward walked up to me.

We held hands and walked in the hotel. It was fairly nice, not nearly as nice as the hotel we went to in Colorado though. Oh well it was just fine for us.

"Well this is cozy," Edward said.

"Yes." I agreed.

When we walked to the elevator people were already in there. The had to be vampires too. They all had pale skin, odd eye colors, and they were all inhumanly beautiful.

"Are you…" The smallest one started.

"Yes, are you too?" I asked.

"Yes." The oldest one asked.

"What are your names, I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my wife Bella." Edward said.

"You are from the famous Cullen clan?" One of the woman asked, she reminded me a lot like Esme.


End file.
